I Think my Boyfriend is Cheating
by Dia-chan93
Summary: Sakura has it all. A wonderful job and one sexy Uchiha boyfriend. Well she HAD it all. What happens when she thinks Sasuke is a little to cozy with a certain blondie. Well read to find out. SasuNaru onesided SasuSaku 1st lemon in chapter 2.
1. I

I Think My Boyfriend is Cheating on Me

SasuNaru

This is going to be difficult to write. My first lemon that is. Go easy on me please! I appreciate criticism of the constructive sort.

I do not own Naruto…Quit rubbing it in my face! *pout*

This contains SasuNaru. If you are not into that then don't read. (How in the world you got here is a mystery to me if you don't like the couple) This is rated **M** so act **M**ature please.

"Talking"

"_Email or instant messaging"_

Chapter One: Assumptions

Sakura thought she had it all. Perfect looks and the perfect job were just the beginning. So, why didn't she have her perfect boyfriend? Well, that's what she used to think until it actually came true he final year in high school.

Sasuke Uchiha, the epitome of perfection, had asked her on a date about halfway through the school year. The young Uchiha was the most popular boy in school and in a way she was the most popular girl in school. So, not too many people were surprised when they came to school holding hands.

Not only did she have this super sexy boy on her arm, but he was the object of her crush since middle school. She almost fainted when they kissed for the first time. With his tall, lean body and absolutely cool looks, who wouldn't? As far as Sakura knew, even some guys had turned gay after laying eyes upon the hot teen and some lesbian girls turned straight too. That's the thing about Uchihas. They turn gay girls straight and straight boys gay.

But anyway, Sakura has been on cloud nine ever since. Now, the two were living together and Sakura was eagerly waiting to be proposed to. He hasn't done it yet, but she was positive he would soon. I mean who wouldn't right?

Sakura was currently slipping in to her little black dress for her date with Sasuke tonight. Apparently, this was very important for Sasuke's company and she had to look absolutely perfect. She brushed her pink hair and adjusted her make up for the fifth time in the past hour. It wasn't until the Sasuke yelled for her to come on that she deemed her self ready to leave.

She made her way down stairs and found Sasuke looking expressionlessly at his Rowlex. He was wearing a really nice black suit.

"Finally." He said in his business voice. He had been using that tone with her for a while now. Sakura just passed it off as nervousness.

"Sorry my make up wasn't done." She explained. Sasuke rolled his eyes and was out of the door the next second. Sakura followed suit.

Next day…

Personally, Sasuke hated Sakura. He only dated her because his parents wanted it, but since they are dead, there's nothing really stopping Sasuke from dumping the bitch and focusing his attention on his affair.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was cheating on his girlfriend with someone else. That someone else just so happened to be, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke had to admit he had feelings for the man even back in high school.

Naruto didn't come from a respected family like just about everyone else at the school. In fact Naruto had no recollection of his family whatsoever. And because of it, he was picked on and bullied. But despite all of that, Naruto always wore a smile and he never gave up.

Which is another reason why Sasuke hates Sakura so much. She was one of the main people doing the bullying on his precious blonde.

Naruto was everything Sasuke could ever ask for in a partner. Blonde hair and striking big, blue eyes that were only made more beautiful by the perfectly smooth tan skin. Sasuke often found himself wondering how far said tan actually went. Of course he found out the very first day they met at a job interview.

Sasuke was looking for someone to handle all his advertisements and stuff like that. He needed someone creative, who he could stand to be around for more than five minutes. Sakura had wanted the job, but Sasuke declined almost immediately. His excuse, he didn't want the temptation in his office. That wasn't a complete lie though. He didn't want the temptation to decapitate the woman and get thrown in jail. To bad Sakura took it as Sasuke not wanting the temptation to ravish her and have heated office sex. Sasuke could swear that Sakura was more sex driven then he was and that was saying something.

Besides he preffered heated office sex with Naruto anyway. Well considering Naruto was a million times better in bed (or in this case on desk) than Sakura, it only seemed natural.

Anyway, Sasuke was currently at his laptop instant messaging Naruto, who had been at the dinner party last night. Sasuke was finding it really hard not to just go over to the blonde's house and fuck him into the bed, but he really didn't want Sakura to wake up and call him as soon as she realized he was gone.

"_Teme when are you coming over?"-Naru_

"_After Sakura wakes up… Why?"-Sasu_

"_Because I'm kind of lonely." –Naru_

"_Well you are going to have to wait, Na-ru-chan" –Sasu_

"_You are such a teme" -Naru_

"_And you, my adorable fuckable uke, are such a dobe" –Sasu_

"_Don't call me dobe, teme!" –Naru_

Sasuke chuckled out loud at his lover's antics. He hadn't realized that Sakura had woken up.

"Sasuke-kun, what's so funny?" she said rubbing her eyes. Sasuke, who was caught of guard by this question, nearly choked.

"Nothing just an email Naruto sent me." Sasuke kind of lied there too.

"Oh really. Let me read it." She said getting her hopes up.

"No" Her hopes were crushed.

"_Sakura's up. See you in 20" –Sasu_

"_Don't be late. Te-me" –Naru_

_Naruto Uzumaki has signed out._

_Sasuke Uchiha has signed out._

Sasuke turned off his laptop and put it in his laptop case. He turned to Sakura, who was pouting, on the bed. This had no effect on Sasuke for the only person who could pout and be cute, as far as Sasuke was concerned, was Naruto.

"Going out. Be back later" Sasuke said. Well it was more like he said in such a tone that Sakura couldn't possibly protest. It was the same tone he used when telling a maid what to do.

"Okay don't be gone to long." She replied. In truth she didn't want him to go where ever the hell he was going, but wanted him to stay with her.

"Hn" he said as he left there bedroom. Sakura turned in bed and looked out the window. She saw Sasuke exit the house on his cell phone. After a few words he hung up and what surprised Sakura the most was that he was laughing about something. Sasuke almost never expressed emotions. Who on earth could possibly make the Uchiha mask come off? Sakura suddenly felt like crying. There was the possibility that her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, was cheating on her.

Well how was it? Make sure you review and stuff. The next chapter will contain lemon. Tehee. It will be my first try so prepare some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you.

See you next chapter. =)


	2. Think

I think my Boyfriend is cheating

Chapter Two: Phone calls

My first lemon is in this chapter. Please I'm begging you! Give me advice please! I want to know what I need to work on! Please! I hate begging.

This contains SasuNaru. Again if you don't like don't read. It's still a mystery what you are doing here if that is the case.

I don't own Naruto…Aw I just made myself sad…=(

Last time…

"_Hn" he said as he left there bedroom. Sakura turned in bed and looked out the window. She saw Sasuke exit the house on his cell phone. After a few words he hung up and what surprised Sakura the most was that he was laughing about something. Sasuke almost never expressed emotions. Who on earth could possibly make the Uchiha mask come off? Sakura suddenly felt like crying. There was the possibility that her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, was cheating on her._

Now chapter two…

Chapter Two: Phone Calls

At Naruto's…

Naruto got up from the floor and rubbed his aching back. He had just received a call from Sasuke, letting him know that he was on his way. In Naruto's excitement, he tripped over a box, that he had received that morning, and fell. Naruto could here Sasuke chuckle on the other line. He knew that the moment they hung up Sasuke would burst out laughing. Just as he expected, right before they had hung up, he heard an unusually loud snort on the other end. This meant that the Uchiha was trying not to laugh but was failing miserably.

Naruto brushed himself off and moved the box out of the middle of the floor. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto kept his small apartment very clean. The only mess that there ever really was in his apartment were a few dishes in the sink, but Naruto had just washed those. So, now his apartment was spotless. He liked it that way and he knew Sasuke loved it that way.

Naruto thought back to high school. (For some reason all the characters are reminded of their high school days.) Naruto was the outcast. Even though he always smiled and was kind to people, they still bullied him. Sasuke was the first person that pretty much ignored the fact that Naruto didn't remember his family. Sasuke was the first person to hang around Naruto because he wanted to not because he had to. Sasuke had become a very dear friend to Naruto and of course that friendship grew into love.

But imagine Naruto's shock when Sasuke told him, he was dating Sakura. Sakura was probably the meanest person out of them all to Naruto, he was heartbroken. Sasuke could tell, so he explained his situation to Naruto, who understood. Naruto told Sasuke he would wait for him, but he better not keep him waiting for too long or he might get bored.

It wasn't until their first year out of college that the physical part of the affair actually started. Though one could definitely say that they had a sort of sentimental affair, if you so chose to refer to it as such.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the clicking of his front door, alerting him that Sasuke had just gotten in. Of course, Sasuke has a key to Naruto's apartment. Duh.

Naruto went to the door to great him.

"You're finally here!" Naruto yelled very excitedly as he super glomped Sasuke.

"Dobe. We talked 20 minutes ago and the last time we saw each other wasn't even 12 hours ago." Sasuke pointed out after he kissed Naruto right on the lips.

"I know...I just…really…wanted to see you" Naruto managed to say in between kisses.

Sasuke had quit talking and was currently thrusting his tongue in Naruto's mouth. His hands were feeling the blonde's smooth tan skin underneath his shirt. This made Naruto gasp thus breaking their current make out session.

"Sa-ha-suke. We can't hmm do it here. Bedroom now ngh." Naruto managed to pant out in between breaths. Sasuke wasn't going to complain, so he picked up the panting male and carried him bridal style to the bedroom.

Once there, Sasuke dropped the blonde man onto the bed and immediately climbed on top of him. Their lips locked together and the two floated off to heaven. Just the mere taste of Naruto's mouth was enough to make Sasuke's manhood stand at attention. It was something about the citrus and ramen mix that was Naruto's mouth that just drove Sasuke insane.

Naruto moaned into the kiss. He arched his back into Sasuke, who hissed at the contact. The blonde man just didn't know what he did to Sasuke.

Eventually the two men had to break apart from their make out session because the need for air became too great. Once separated, they spent a moment just staring into each other's eyes. Naruto's cloudy blue eyes were half-lidded, while Sasuke's coal eyes were darkened with lust.

When their eyes met it was like something clicked and any worries the two had, had been long since forgotten as the rest of their clothes were shredded.

Sasuke slowly traced butterfly kisses starting from behind Naruto's ear down to that one particular spot on Naruto's neck that was one of the most sensitive parts on his body. He sucked and licked knowing exactly what it did to the blonde male. Naruto writhed under Sasuke's touch more specifically under Sasuke's hickey making skills.

"Ah Sah-suke!" Naruto managed to moan out. Sasuke just didn't know how bad Naruto wanted him.

"Patience love" Sasuke replied, his voice perfect velvet. The Raven male continued to kiss and mark his love in a trailing pattern to one particularly hard nipple. Sasuke sucked the nub like a baby would his mother and gave the same treatment to the other.

Meanwhile, Naruto was losing just about every ounce of sanity he had left. It was always like this during sex with Sasuke. You just forget everything while Sasuke does whatever suits you and you can't protest because lets face it, you love every single second of it.

Naruto arched his back into Sasuke trying to get more friction. His need was starting to hurt now. Sasuke noticing this impatience in his blonde lover, decided to satisfy him. Then he got the idea. _"Let's kill two birds with one stone."_ He thought.

Sasuke continued to kiss all the way down to Naruto's manhood and when he got there he slowly licked the entire shaft. At this point Naruto's penis was dripping with precum, Sasuke licked that up too. He sucked on the tip and Naruto continued to moan beneath him.

"'Suke hurry u- Oh my God!" Naruto pleaded, but he was interrupted because Sasuke had decided to swallow him at that point. Sasuke managed to get all of Naruto into his mouth and he began to suck his lover. Naruto's loud moans of pleasure made Sasuke moan thus causing a slight vibration to run up and down Naruto's cock. Naruto felt a tight coil in his stomach meaning he was getting close to his release.

"I'm soo close Sasuke!" He almost screamed out. Just when he thought the sensations couldn't get any better, he felt something enter his hole. The slight discomfort that shot up his spine could only mean one thing. Sasuke had decided to suck and prepare him at the same time.

Sasuke continued to suck as he wiggled the first finger into his lover. A gasp from Naruto meant that he knew what was going on. Sasuke moaned again and Naruto screamed at the sensation. Sasuke added the second finger. Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back. He was the king of multi-tasking. While he sucked the blonde, he moved his fingers, in a scissoring motion, in and out of his blonde. Sasuke could feel the tightening of the muscles beneath him which meant his lover was about to explode. Sasuke quickly added the third finger.

Naruto's eyes were watering at the mixture of pleasure he was receiving. If this kept up Naruto was going to explode in more ways than the obvious.

"Oh fuck Sasuke! I'm…I'm so close Ah!" Naruto managed to get out. "Fuck! Sasuke! I'm about to cuuuuuum!!!" and with that Naruto shot his seed into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed every single drop of Naruto's cum. He pulled Naruto in another heated kiss so Naruto could taste himself. Their tongues danced in Naruto's mouth and said male became hard again.

After the kiss was broken, Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs apart and locked eyes with his lover, asking for permission. Naruto's eyes were pleading, telling him to hurry up. Sasuke aligned his cock with Naruto's hole and slowly entered him.

Naruto whimpered a little at the extra stretching. Even though he was used to it, Sasuke was still way bigger than three fingers. A single tear fell down Naruto's check. Sasuke whispered a quick apology before he completely sheathed himself in his blonde.

Sasuke paused to give his other half time to adjust. Naruto was always tight. No matter how many times they had sex Naruto was always tight. It was another reason Sasuke loved to have sex with the blonde male.

"Move," Naruto breathed out after he got used to Sasuke's size. The command was simple, but it meant so much. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto leaving just the tip in and just when he was about to slam back in, his phone rang.

With Sakura…

Sakura sat on her bed and was curled into a ball with her cell phone next to her ear. Sakura listened to the ringing of her boyfriend's cell phone. Why wasn't he picking up? Didn't he know she was about to have a mental breakdown? Of course he didn't. He wasn't even at the house to hear her sniffles. The phone rang more time before Sasuke picked it up.

"_What in the world do you want now, Sakura?"_

Sakura winced at the tone of Sasuke's voice. She had apparently interrupted something very important.

"I just wanted to call to see what time you would be back since you know we have that picnic to go to at four." She said into the phone. She looked at the clock. It read 1:30.

"_I won't be back by then. Go with out me I will...meet you there."_

Sakura looked confused. Sasuke wasn't one to pause in the middle of a sentence. That was strange.

"Ok if you say so. Don't be too late." Sakura sighed.

"_Yea whatever…Holy shit!" _

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" That was definitely weird. The way Sasuke said that was out of shock but not in the usual shocked tone. It sounded like he was surprised with something incredibly pleasurable.

"_N-Nothing. Look I got to go. Bye"_

"Sasuke wait!" She said trying to stop him, but it was too late. Sasuke had already hung up. Sasuke never stuttered. Heck Sasuke never groaned either. Something was definitely up and Sakura would be damned if she didn't find out.

So how was it? Did you like it? Was the lemon to much? Or was it to little? Don't worry the rest of it will be coming in the next chapter. Look forward to it. Remember to tell me what you think. I'm open to constructive criticism.

See you in Chapter Three…


	3. My

I Think My Boyfriend is Cheating

Chapter 3: Jealousy

Before I start the story I think some things need to be cleared up. I realize that there are several holes in the plot some of them will be cleared up in the upcoming chapters. The others I am going to clear up right now.

First would be ages:

Sasuke: 24

Naruto: 24

Sakura: 24

Just so you know the three of them graduated college at 22. Sasuke and Sakura have been a formal couple since Senior year of high school. Sasuke and Naruto have been having an affair since this time. (if you think that is a long time research some of the presidents of the United States. yeah) The reason why Sasuke has not ended it with Sakura will be revealed in either chapter 4 or never. I might just leave it to your imagination. I haven't decided yet.

Now to describe the affair... To put it simply Sasuke and Naruto's relationship can be split into two periods. No sex and Sex. The Sex portion of the affair didn't start until they were 23. So its been going on for about a year. Around the start of the Sex portion Sasuke employed Naruto as head of advertisment instead of Sakura. Put two and two together. Oh you haven't gotten it yet well then two words...OFFICE SEX. Now is it starting to make sense. If not well damn just wait for upcoming chapters it will all make sense soon. Anyway on to the next point.

Sakura and Naruto's relationship... To be honest they aren't on really good terms. The coming chapters will actually elaborate on it more so just read through, but to put it basically it all started in high school back when Sasuke and Naruto became friends. Sakura being the overly jealous bitch she can be sometimes, didn't like this. Hence why she bullied and picked on Naruto often.

After she and Sasuke "got together" she quit paying attention to Naruto and gave her undivided attention to Sasuke, who shortly after getting together with pinky realized his true feelings for Naruto (cliche I know but it gets better). After college Sakura's jealous fuelled hatred towards Naruto rekindled when, yup you guessed it, he got the position next to Sasuke that she wanted. (In Sasuke's defense Naruto's resume was more appealing business wise than Sakura's).

That pretty much does it for all the stuff I wanted to clear up before starting the chapter. You **may** have to think about it for a few seconds for it to make sense. Keyword may. If you can add two and two together and get four then your good.

Anyway on with the disclaimers!!!

This is SASUNARU. Don't like it LEAVE!!!

WARNING!!! This contains BOYXBOY mean two guys "getting down and dirty" if you don't like it go away and don't flag.

This is rated M for a reason respect that please.

I do not own Naruto. Trust me if I did Itachi would still be alive, Kabuto would be in hell, and Sakura would get eaten by Kyuubi.

The review button is your friend and feedback is always welcome here but keep the rude comments and your dislike for how I treat Sakura to yourself. Thank you. (I just realized...I talk or write a lot...)

Oh by the way....I may be a little hyper while writing this so expect the unexpected comment wise...anyway on to the chapter...

I think my Boyfriend is Cheating

Chapter 3: Jealousy

Last time...You know you could just go and read the end of Chapter Two and quit being lazy. Hey its just a suggestion because I don't feel like doing a recap. It takes up precious time. Time is money you know. (a.k.a I'm just lazy)

xxX~Lemon Time~Xxx

"What the hell do you want now, Sakura?" Sasuke said into the phone. Naruto winced at the tone of his voice. The raven was irritated and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out, but he wasn't the only one.

Our little blonde uke was just a irritated. _"How dare he stop! What part of I need it and I need it now doesn't he understand." _

The irritated blonde shifted slightly trying to get the older male above him to move. Said older male smirked but otherwise did not move.

"I won't be back by then. Go with out me I will..." Naruto had rolled his hips a bit too much and Sasuke had to fight back a moan. "...meet you there."

Naruto released a low growl. He wanted Sasuke to move and to move NOW. The irritation was visibly written on his face like all the other emotions the blonde boy felt. _"Fine. If he's not gonna move then I'll do it myself."_

The kitsune sat up and Sasuke looked at him questionably before replying into the phone:

"Yea whatever." He said. You could still hear the annoyance dripping off the dark-haired male's voice, but that's not important. What's important is that at this point Naruto had managed to flip them. Now Sasuke was on the bottom and Naruto on top (still uke though. sorry). The younger male raised his hips up and impaled himself back onto his lover's manhood.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke groaned out, completely forgetting he was still on the phone with Sakura.

_"Sasuke? What's wong?"_

"N-nothing. Look I got to go. Bye." He quickly hung up the phone and turned it off before tossing the annoying device aside not caring that it fell onto the floor. Now his attention was completely on the blonde on top of him.

Meanwhile Naruto was far to concerned with the immense pleasure he was receiving to even care that his dark haired lover had finally hung up the phone. No he was far to deep to even notice Sasuke switch there positions and with one particularly hard thrust, hit his prostate dead on.

"KAMI! AHH!" The blonde moaned and screamed at the same time. In all honesty it was a wonder he was forming syllables at all. The pleasure he was receiving was blocking all thoughts and the only thing going through the fox like male was "Sasuke."

Said raven smirked as he looked down at the writhing male beneath him. The blonde hair of his love stuck to sweaty tan skin. Pink lips were wide in a silent scream as moans and mewls escaped and the lust glazed azure eyes staring back at Sasuke. It was great no better than great. It was Naruto and only Naruto could make Sasuke lose control as he did in that instant.

If possible the pace of the thrust quickened and the pleasurable sounds coming from the blonde's mouth got louder. The bed squeaked and the headboard hit the wall in protest, but neither of the men cared, for they were too wrapped up in themselves, in the pleasure, in the release they were so close to reaching.

"Sas-Sas-Oh Kami! I'm soo ngh cloooose!!" Naruto moaned out. He wanted no needed his release and his lover was just the person to let him have it too.

"N-Naruto" Sasuke reached down and grabbed his blonde lover's erection and began pumping it in time with his thrust. Naruto saw white as the pleasure took over and his release reached him.

With a shout of Sasuke's name, the blonde male came all over his and his lover's stomach. Feeling his lover tighten around him almost painfully, Sasuke released his seed inside his lover.

(I know the lemon sucks ok. I'm still working on how I write them. Besides I lost inspiration about halfway through this and bullshitted the rest-_- it couldn't be helped. Anyway back to the story)

The raven haired male pulled out of his blonde and collapsed beside him totally spent. A quick look at the clock told the Uchiha that he had about two hours before that stupid picnic. Plenty of time to cuddle and take a nap with Naruto. Oh how he loved to cuddle with the blonde.

What Sasuke didn't know was at that very moment a single tear of guilt ran down his lover's cheek.

(I should end it here. I really should. Believe me it is tempting, but I won't do that cuz I'm nice or I'm evil and have an even bigger cliffie planned. *insert evil laugh*)

~-~-~

Time skip~ 4:15pm at the park where the picnic is held

~-~-~

Sakura looked around the park worriedly. It was 4:15 and Sasuke still wasn't here. Not that she wasn't enjoying the picnic. She just wanted to show Sasuke off a little bit. The pink haired girl sighed.

"What's up Sakura?" Ino said as she approached the round table Sakura sat at. "You look lonely."

"Sasuke's not here yet." Sakura replied.

"Ah don't be depressed about it. He'll be pulling into his designated parking place soon." Ino sat down at the table somewhat akwardly considering she was a few months pregnant. "So, how's life been treatin ya?"

Sakura looked even more depressed than before. "I really don't know anymore Ino."

Said woman looked at her rival turned best friend with concern. Something was off. Ino sighed and turned to look at the party. Everyone was having fun playing games that are usually played at picnics and having conversations with people they hadn't seen in a very long time. Except Sakura that is.

Sakura sighed again.

"Why don't we go talk to the others? You know it's been a while. They will love to speak to you and all." Ino suggested.

"Yea it will help me pass the time." The two got up from the table and went over to the other side of the picnic where the rest of the rookie 9 (minus Sasuke and Naruto) were chatting animatedly together.

"Hey guys. Look who i found." Ino greeted pointing out Sakura.

"Hey Sakura long time no see" Kiba greeted. "How ya been?"

"Good I guess." She replied.

About fifteen minutes passed of just light conversation between the people until a certain pair finally arrived. Sasuke and Naruto stepped out of the black Mercedes and headed into the picnic straight towards the rookie nine.

"Hey look if it isn't the King of pranks himself." Kiba said. "It's been a long time man!"

"Yea it has. How's life been treating you?" the blonde haired boy replied.

"Sweet. Though I must say a pregnant Hinata is scary." Kiba shivered as he the memory resurfaced.

"Yea well imagine what Itachi goes through." Chouji inputted.

All the guys shivered. It was a known fact that Itachi's wife, Kaori, was bipolar. (This is not related to DDWSD. I'm putting my OCin here because I feel like it) Just imagining the woman upset was scary. Add pregnancy to the mix and you might as well call it the apocalypse. The guys sighed in understanding and sympathy towards the older Uchiha.

And speak of the devil. Said Uchiha was headed straight towards them. (Don't ask why he is there. I'm still trying to figure it out myself) He walked over to them with a small baby sleeping on his chest and a little girl clinging to his leg.

"Good afternoon Itachi." they greeted. The girls nearly died when they saw the cute girl trying to hide behind him.

She was a obviously an Uchiha complete with raven hair and pale skin, but her eyes were a pale blue obviously inherited from her mother.

"And who might this be?" Ino asked crouching down to the girls eye level. The girl buried her head in Itachi's leg as if trying to disappear.

"She's shy." Itachi explained. "Anyway otouto it's been awhile."

"What are you talking about I saw you yesterday." Sasuke said irritated. Itachi just shrugged but suddenly regreted because the once sleeping baby woke up and started crying. Loudly. Seriously the baby BOY was screaming louder than a fangirl. It was ear shattering. The people in the immediate area covered their ears in attempt to block out the annoying sound.

"Itachi do something!" Sasuke yelled.

"Easier said than done. He has a mother complex." Itachi yelled back in a very un-Uchiha way.

"Eh?"

~-~-~

Meanwhile on the other side of the picnic a group of women were calmly sitting at a table and chatting about the times they had when they were in orchestra when the crying started. One of the women immediately honed in on the sound and turned her head in the direction. An irritated yet happy smile appeared on her face.

"Excuse me ladies. It seems that my perfect husband has made a mistake." She said getting up from the table and grabbing a red and white diaper bag that was beside her chair. With a final wave towards the ladies she took off towards the high pitched wails.

~-~-~

The baby boy just would not shut up. Ino, Kiba and Naruto tried to make funny faces at the boy, but only ended up making the crying worse. Sakura tried singing to the baby. The baby looked at her like she was crazy and went back to crying. When Hinata tried to coo him back into sleep, he stopped crying and slowly went back to sleep because he thought the Hyuuga was his mother, but a closer inspection proved otherwise and he started crying all over again from the betrayal. Finally having enough, Sasuke told the infant to shut up. This got him a trademark poke to the head from his older brother and slap in the head from someone behind him.

"That is not how a uncle treats his nephew." The woman said.

"Kaori-san!" everyone greeted in relief.

"Good afternoon" She said. She took three steps to get next to Itachi and gently took the crying baby from the annoyed older man. "Aw. What's the matter Ki-chan? Did the strange people scare you?" she cooed.

Everyone watched astonished as the baby stopped crying and fell asleep in Kaori's arms.

"I told you. He has a mother complex." Itachi stated.

"Daddy. What's a mwother compwex?" the little girl asked. Itachi sighed and then proceeded to explain what a mother complex was to a 3 year old. She didn't catch a word he said. So he then explained it in easier terms which she somewhat understood.

Sakura merely smiled at the family in front of her. What she would give to be in Kaori and Itachi's position with Sasuke, but it just wasn't happening. Especially with the fact that said raven could and probably is cheating on her. Sakura sighed. She needed to talk to someone. Ino was her best friend and would definitely give a heated reply, but she also needed a calmer opinion as well. Hinata, too shy. Temari, just like Ino besides Sakura hadn't seen the dirty blonde while she was here. TenTen, she didn't know her all to well. 'What about Kaori?' her mind suggested. Well, it was worth a shot.

"Kaori, Ino can I talk to you two for a sec?" Sakura asked. The two females looked at her with question marks over their heads.

"Sure Sakura." Ino said.

"Certainly, just give me a moment." Kaori said. She put the baby in Itachi's arms before looking at him with a look that said 'You make him cry there will be hell to pay.' When Itachi nodded she went over and joined the other two. Together the three of them walked over to a lone table underneath a tree.

~-~-~

"What did you want to talk about?" Ino asked as the three sat down. Sakura let out another depressed sigh.

"Well, I don't know what to do. I think Sasuke may...Ithinkhemaybecheatingonme." Sakura blurted out. There was silence as the two women decoded what she said. When realization hit them they looked shocked.

"What? Since when?" Ino asked her face red from the anger that was starting to build up. She hadn't realized she had stood up in her rush.

"I'm not sure if he really is or not, but the signs are there." The pink haired woman said. Ino sat back down.

"If the signs are there then that means he must be." the blonde said. "This is a shocker."

"Yea I don't know what to do."

"Frankly speaking. I'm not surprised." Kaori suddenly inputted. The other two looked at her like she had said something out of character.

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura asked. The raven haired woman rested her head on her elbow which was on the table.

"You didn't honestly expect a relationship not based on love to last did you?"

"But I love Sasuke." Kaori shook her head.

"No. You love his looks. You love his money. You love his name. You do not love the person underneath all of that."

"Now that I think about Sasuke had always been a jerk back in school." Ino said.

"But he asked me out!"

"Yes but do you know the reason why?"

Sakura thought for a second as did Ino. Both shook their heads no.

"I'm sure if you knew the reason you would think differently about your relationship with him."

"Do you know the reason?" Ino asked.

"Of course. Itachi told me a couple of years ago."

"Well what is it?" Sakura asked. The pink and blonde haired women leaned in.

"It's not my place to tell you."

The two slouched back in their chairs.

"If you want to know ask Sasuke yourself."

Ino sighed. "To be honest I always thought Sasuke was gay that is until he asked Sakura out."

"Believe me. Sasuke is as homosexual as they come."

"But he's with me! We have had sex numerous times! He has go to be straight. Right?" Sakura was starting to sound desperate.

"Quit making excuses. Your relationship with Sasuke was doomed from the start. The only thing you can do right now is ask him why and end this pointless chase."

"I agree with Kaori. Sakura if your assumptions are true. You are only going to hurt yourself more the longer you stay with him."

Sakura couldn't stop the tears from overflowing from her eyes. Their words were harsh but so true. Sakura really didn't love Sasuke. She only loved his money since that is what her mother constantly drilled into her young mind. _"Money is the only thing that can bring happiness."_

Sakura continued to cry at that table with Ino and Kaori giving their shoulders to cry on.

~-~-~

THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!

I wonder what Sakura is going to do. Hmm....

O well. I hope you liked it. Well somewhat. Tell me if there are any mistakes in this so I can correct them. Remember to review and stuff.

**Here is a A/N you should read.**

**I'm will be starting a new SasuNaru fanfiction soon since this one is 1 or 2 chapters away from ending. But I need your help. Here is a summary.**

**Summary: Naruto is going out with ???. But ??? doesn't appreciate Naruto for who he is. Tired of the abuse can Naruto move on when a certain raven comes back into his life. Cross-dressing Naruto**

**Rated: T or M haven't decided**

**I need your help to figure out the mystery person. Here are the candidates.**

**Sai**

**Suigestu**

**Neji**

**Itachi**

**Gaara**

**Go to my profile to vote! Naru-chan's future is in your hands! The poll will be open until this story is finished, since I plan to start it after I'm done with this story. Don't leave Naru-chan alone! Vote now!**

**Another thing is should I write a side story to this about Kaori and Itachi. I'm not sure. Tell me what you think.**

**Also I am officially taking request. Go to the bottom of my profile above my stories for rules and stuff like that. Its all there so don't be shy to send me a pm with a request fic. Just make sure you have all the required information. Most likely I will approve. I look forward to hearing from you!**

**Goodbye! remember to review. I love reading your opinions. **

**Also I have an announcement to make!**

**...**

**...**

**Sugar!**

**...**

**...**

**That is all.**


	4. Boyfriend

I Think my Boyfriend is Cheating

Chapter 4: The Truth

You asked for it and here it is! Chapter 4!

*insert loud applause*

but first it's warning time!

This contains Yaoi, boyXboy, don't like don't read.

This is M for a reason. Not mature enough go away.

This contains Sakura Bashing, if you are a fan of her then this is not the story for you.

Still here? Good! enjoy the chapter!

I was told I needed to be a bit more descriptive. So hopefully this will suit you better. Remember I'm still learning and all.

R&R please.

I Think my Boyfriend is Cheating

Chapter 4:

The Truth

* * *

Naruto watched as Sakura left with Kaori and Ino. They were headed over towards a lone table underneath the shade of a tree. He had seen the look on Sakura's face and in all honesty it was unnerving.

She looked like her whole life had been stolen away from her. Naruto felt a pull at his heart when he saw that expression on her face. He felt almost guilty when he saw her after all these years. Her once vibrant soft green eyes seemed a more mossy color now. Again the pang of guilt hit him. He really wanted it to go away.

Besides who cares if the bitch gets hurt right? It's not like she's been nice to him. Sure, her fangirl tendencies dwindled when they became adults, but still she continued to insult him almost whenever she saw him. With all honesty it wasn't fair, but for some reason Naruto couldn't hate Sakura. Maybe it was just his kind nature or maybe it was that deep down he knew that karma was a bitch, but either way Naruto never retaliated.

The image of Sakura's sad face came back to his mind and once again the guilt was back. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sasuke was cheating on her, but maybe she would be a bit better than she is now if Sasuke just went ahead and broke it off with her and he dare not think it, but if Sasuke didn't want to break it off with Sakura, then Naruto would leave Sasuke. He really didn't like the sound of that. That is, however, the nature of this situation. Someone is going to get hurt. Whether it's just Sakura or both Sasuke and Naruto is the only unknown at this point.

Well there was only one thing to do at this point: Talk to Sasuke.

Naruto turned to his left to see Sasuke having a conversation with his older brother a few yards away. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but right now he couldn't careless. He took the few steps to get to them before tapping Sasuke on his should. Said raven turned to see him.

"Sasuke, I um need to talk to you." The raven heard the seriousness in his lover's voice and nodded in agreement.

"Very well," he said. "Let's go over there." he added as he pointed to a small area where there were no people and about four really tall pine trees. The two of them walked over to the area in silence.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked as soon as the arrived. Naruto sighed.

"This needs to stop." The blonde's voice was firm. Sasuke looked shocked for a split second before his face returned to being impassive.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play that game with me Uchiha." The blonde said, his eyes darkened with irritation. "You know exactly what I'm talking about" Sasuke looked dumbfounded.

"The affair Sasuke!" Naruto practically yelled, but still managed to talk in a somewhat soft voice.

"What about the affair?"

"It needs to stop. There's not reason to keep this 'game' going. Did you see Sakura's face? She obviously suspects, so just go ahead and end it to save her the trouble of heartbreak." Naruto explained. "The sooner you end this the sooner she can move on."

The look on the blonde's face told him that he was serious. Sasuke brushed a pale hand through his dark locks before releasing a frustrated sigh. _'No sense in arguing besides he has a point'_Sasuke thought.

"You're right I need to end this." Sasuke told him. "I'll break up with her tonight."

Naruto sighed in relief, but he couldn't relax just yet. The raven had said that many times before and still here he was two timing.

"Good. Also don't come over to my apartment until you have ended it completely." The young blonde's voice was absolutely firm leaving no room for debate. Sasuke could not argue.

"Fine. Just answer a question for me."

"What?"

"Why? Why do you care about Sakura's feelings?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was taken aback by the question.

"I never said-"

"No you didn't, but I know you well enough to see underneath your underneath." Sasuke poked his lover's chest for emphasis. "So, why?"

Naruto bit his lip. It was just like Sasuke to see right through him. Sometimes he wondered if his emotions and thoughts were painted on his forehead. He sighed and directed his eyes downward before speaking.

"I can't...I can't keep hurting Sakura. Every time you leave to be with me, it feels like I'm taking something that I have no right to."

Sasuke was shocked to say the least, but he knew where this was coming from. Naruto was a naturally insecure person seeing as most of his life people would throw his imperfections in his face. It also didn't help that he was also a caring and giving person. Give, give, give and never take. Now that he was actually taking something, or someone, that he wanted the guilt was eating at his conscience despite the fact that he had no reason to feel that way.

Sasuke pulled his lover's chin up forcing the blonde to look at him. He noted that the sky blue eyes had taken a duller color and that they were watery with unshed tears.

"Naruto, listen to me. I am yours. Not Sakura's. You have no reason to feel guilty. Sakura has had this coming for a while now. Naruto, I love you and you only. I'm sorry if this affair made you think differently. For you I will end this as soon as I get home." Sasuke then embraced the blonde in a loving hug in which Naruto quickly melted in and silently released his tears. They stayed like that for several minutes until Naruto's quiet sobs dwindled to nothing.

* * *

Time skip! The end of the picnic roughly 9:07 pm

* * *

Sasuke said his goodbyes to his friends before turning to his brother, who was help Kaori place their sleeping daughter in her car seat without waking her. He smiled inwardly at them.

"You ready to leave Sasuke?" Naruto asked after he too said his goodbyes.

"Yea. I'll drop you off at your place and then go home to talk to Sakura." Sasuke informed him. Naruto got into the front passenger seat of the black Mercedes while Sasuke got into the drivers seat. Seconds later the dark car was heading out of the parking lot.

Yes, Sasuke would have a nice long _chat_with Sakura.

* * *

again a good place to end it, but I wont do that. Anyway...

Sakura and Sasuke's shared house. roughly 8:45 pm.

* * *

Sakura slipped into the warmth that the bath water provided. Her bubblegum pink hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head as to not get it wet. She released a blissful sigh as the aroma of strawberry and vanilla started to melt the stress way.

_"You don't love Sasuke, you love his name."_

Kaori's words continued to echo through out her head. If she didn't love Sasuke, why was she still here? In her mind the only explanation is love. She always thought she could get him to love her even though he obviously didn't love her. But then that raises the question: who does he love?

As far as Sakura knew all of the people she and Sasuke usually hung out with were happily married and either already had children or have a child on the way. Then that leaves Sasuke's friends that she didn't see often.

That slut Karin had constantly tried to get into bed with Sasuke, but he always coldly declined her. Could Sasuke really be gay? If that's the case then there are many more possible candidates.

Sakura sighed. She sunk lower into the tub so that her chin was under water.

_'If Sasuke is cheating on me with a guy then it would someone special to him.' _she thought. Logically someone special to Sasuke would be like him in almost every way since that is human nature, but Sasuke is a special case. So it would be best to expect the opposite. Then Sasuke would be with someone who was his polar opposite. The yin for his yang sort to speak. Sasuke is the brooding type so it would be best to think sunshine and blue skys. Sakura's eyes widened

Sunshine and clear blue skys...

Sunshine: blonde hair. Clear blue skys: bright azure eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke Uchiha was cheating on her for Naruto Uzumaki.

Now that she thought about it, Sasuke had been visiting Naruto more often that he used to and it seemed the blonde was able to pull emotions out of the raven that she could only dream he would show her. The thought depressed her.

It's not that she hated Naruto, its just he is such a...a nobody. For one he was an orphan, so how the hell he got accepted into their high school, which was for people who were rich or had really good connections, was beyond her. He obviously had neither. Then he was so girly. She would never admit it to anyone, but he was actually cuter than her and he's a guy. Finally he had gotten Sasuke's attention with an insult. Sasuke called him "dobe" and he retaliated by calling him "teme" thus peaking Sasuke's interest. How the hell did he manage that? She and all of Sasuke's fangirls couldn't even get the raven to spare them a glance with compliments. No she didn't hate Naruto, but she did have a serious case of the green eyed monster, jealousy.

Sakura could feel the old emotions towards the blonde bubble to the surface again. First he comes out of nowhere and gets Sasuke's attention. Then, he takes her job. And now he's taken Sasuke completely. The blonde was going to get it.

But she couldn't do anything. Besides this was just a hunch. It would not look good to accuse Naruto of something he didn't do, especially now that they were adults.

Sakura washed the suds off of her body before getting out of the tub and pulling the plug out. She got dressed into her pink nightdress with pink fuzzy trim at the bottom. As she finished brushing her hair, she heard the click of the door meaning Sasuke was home.

At first she was excited, but she then remembered that she really needed to talk to him. So, she pushed the excitement down and went downstairs to greet him.

"Sasuke-kun your back." She greeted. Sasuke made no move to reply. Sakura was a bit confused, but she decided to make small talk first.

"Well, um...the picnic was a lot of fun wasn't it?" She asked. The pink haired woman was obviously nervous. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, we need to talk." He told her. Sakura knew those words. Nothing good comes out of those four words.

"W-what is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"We're through." Sasuke said. His words were simple yet the held so much meaning.

"W-what do you mean? Why?" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke scoffed.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, yet you can't figure it out. Once again you fail to make the cut." Sakura was confused then relization hit.

"You were cheating on me!" Sakura yelled.

"So there is a brain in there. Congratulations." Sasuke retorted.

SLAP

Sakura slapped Sasuke leaving a red face mark on his cheek. Said raven looked downright pissed.

"You scum! How could you? After all I've done for you! After all those times I told you 'I loved you'." Sakura yelled with tears rolling out of her eyes.

"You're one to talk about being scum." Sasuke said. His voice was a deadly calm. It sent a shiver of fear through Sakura's body. "You mind telling me who Sai is and why this man Lee keeps calling this house saying how you are his?"

Sakura froze. He knew about her infidelity. More tears fell from her eyes.

"Those were one time things!" She defended in between her sobs. "I never knew they were calling!"

"Hn. Well it doesn't matter now. This relationship is over." Sasuke started to head up stairs in order to get some of his things. Sakura was begining to get angry again.

"Why? Is it so you can go spend time with that Naruto loser?" Sakura accused. Sasuke stopped.

"Your correct and wrong at the same time." Sasuke said slightly amused as he looked over his shoulder towards Sakura. "You're right because I am leaving you for Naruto. You're wrong because Naruto is not a loser. He is far from it actually."

Sakura's emotions were once again getting the best of her. She watched as Sasuke walked nonchalantly up the stairs towards what used to be their bedroom. She stared at the spot where he had once been. How the hell did this happen?

Wanting to know the answer, she rushed up the stairs and to their bedroom where Sasuke was packing. He glanced at her before returning to his work.

"Why are you leaving me?" she asked quietly. Sasuke groaned. He was really getting tired of Sakura's love sick ways.

"I thought that was obvious. I don't love you." He said coldly while placing a few neatly folded t-shirts into the duffel bag.

"Then why were you even with me?" Sasuke seemed to think about it for a moment before replying.

"My parents arranged the whole thing. I was only with you because they said so. It's been about eight months since they passed." Sasuke seemed to slow down his speech as if he were mourning, but this went unnoticed by the woman who "loved" him so much.

Sakura's world pretty much crashed at the statement. The raven haired man simply zipped up his duffel bag before picking it up and walking towards the bedroom door. He brushed past Sakura not even giving her a second glance. He went downstairs and Sakura could here the front door opening.

With tears in her eyes, Sakura ran downstairs yelling for him to wait. When she got downstairs Sasuke was waiting impatiently.

"What now? I have a dobe to see." Sasuke said irritated.

"Answer this question." Sasuke looked at her to continue. "What does Naruto have that I don't?"

Sasuke's reply shocked her. He was laughing. At her. In her face. A moment passed before he calmed down and wiped the little tears from his eyes.

"Do you really have to ask? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" He said before turning away and walking through the doorway. "Oh by the way you can keep the house. Just make sure you pay the mortgage and all that stuff. I'll have someone come by later to pick up my stuff."

And with that Sasuke was gone. He had gotten into his car and drove off, leaving a depressed young woman in her nightgown to weep.

* * *

Naruto's apartment 10:37 pm

* * *

Naruto sat at his kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of him. He looked at the time only to sigh and return his attention to his tea. He was dressed comfortably opting for a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His feet were kept warm in his cool apartment by the orange slippers on his feet. _'I wonder when Sasuke will get here...'_he thought. He quickly shook his head to be rid of it. If he was going to finally be happy and not have to share Sasuke then he would have to be stern. He couldn't falter. The raven had to break up with Sakura or no one would be happy.

"Just who am I trying to convince?" The blonde said to no one. He sighed once again before taking a sip of the warm tea. He smiled at the minty and citrus taste of the tea. It really calmed him down and he could feel his worries sort of lift away like a feather blown by the wind. His peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He got up from his seat and walked to the door. He opened it and azure orbs widened in shock.

"Sa-" he didn't get to finish because just then his senses decided to give up on him.

* * *

So how did you like chapter four. I hope it was to your liking. I decided to do more descriptions so this chapter is longer than the others. Also there is only one chapter left! Finally...

For those of you who haven't already seen, I have already uploaded the prologue and first chapter of "Love Me for Me." Meaning the poll is closed. Those who have tried to vote recently have probably already noticed. If you want to know the results go to my profile and either look at the poll or read the story thus far. Right now the fic is looking to be 6-10 chapters. I'm not sure yet, but it will be something like that.

Anyway thanks for reading and make sure you review. I love reviews so do it!


	5. Was Cheating

I Think My Boyfriend is Cheating

Chapter 5: The Facts

Here it is guys the final chapter. T.T It was fun writing it and getting various reviews types of reviews (and flames) from you guys. I may write a epilogue chapter later, but for now I'm really glad I finally finished this. Started in Feburary and finished in June. Took me longer to write than I originally thought, but o well.

Before I continue there seems to be some confusion about Sakura. Well to put it simply I don't like her. Period. End of story. Hope that fixed and confusion. ^.^

Anyway let's get on to the final chapter.

* * *

I Think my Boyfriend is Cheating

Chapter 5

The Facts

XXXXX Last Time XXXXX

_"Just who am I trying to convince?" The blonde said to no one. He sighed once again before taking a sip of the warm tea. He smiled at the minty and citrus taste of the tea. It really calmed him down and he could feel his worries sort of lift away like a feather blown by the wind. His peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by a knock on the door._

_He got up from his seat and walked to the door. He opened it and azure orbs widened in shock._

_"Sa-" he didn't get to finish because just then his senses decided to give up on him._

XXXXX Present XXXXX

"Sa-" Naruto started to say before a pair of lips crashed down on his own. Something about this kiss was different than all the other ones he and Sasuke shared. It's difficult to put into words, but the way the raven's lips moved across is own was that of a man no longer has anything holding him back. The feeling and passion behind the kiss was there before, but it was never like this. The blonde noticed that after that realization his body began to get heated and his senses decided now would be a great time to stop functioning correctly.

Much to either males disappointment the kiss ended as quickly as it had started for the need for air became the forefront of their minds. Onyx met blue. In that instance everything became apparent.

Sasuke ended it with Sakura.

The two could officially be together with nothing holding them back.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said huskily. His voice laced with sudden lust and need. Said raven would gladly give in.

"Naruto...I finally did it." Even though the younger male already knew, Sasuke still felt he need to say it. "We can finally be together."

With that the two locked lips together once again.

XXXXXX

Lemon (hopefully this will be better than my other one. I've been practicing.)

XXXXXX

The two lovers lay intertwined completely naked, their lips connected in a passionate kiss filled with both love and lust, on the bed they would now share. The pale one on top completely dominated the tan one beneath him. Not that it mattered. The only thing either of them thought at this moment was simply: 'Finally.'

The two eventually had to break apart as once again their lungs needed air to function. A thing string of saliva connected their mouths before breaking.

"Sasuke." The blonde said breathlessly. Oh how he loved this man. The dark haired male said nothing as his kissed Naruto's chin, heading down his neck and eventually arriving at his uke's chess.

He took the left nub in his mouth while pinching the right. He gently scraped his teeth across it, then sucked on it lightly as if in apology. Shortly thereafter he switched to the right giving it the same treatment.

Meanwhile, Naruto released several mewls of pleasure and a deep vibration came from his chest reminding Sasuke of a cat purring. Whether that really was the sound he made we will never know, but who really cares about that, ne?

Sasuke trailed butterfly kissed back up to his lover's mouth where he once again "swapped spit" with the younger male. Said blonde arched his back at the touch and kiss causing both of their members to rub against each other. Both moaned loudly. Tan hands intertwined with raven locks deepening the kiss.

The CEO returned to trailing kisses down his lover's body leaving not a single sensitive area untouched. In what seemed like an eternity he finally made it to that which makes Naruto a man. Sasuke blew cold air on the tip bringing it pretty close to attention. He kissed down the length and sucked lightly on the blonde's balls when he got to them.

"Sasuke...don't tease." Naruto pleaded in between light pants. Sasuke listened and engulfed his lover's manhood in his mouth, suppressing his gag reflex so he could deep-throat him. The blonde responded by thrusting his hips up almost choking his lover. The raven held the tan hips down, much to Naruto's frustration, and began to bob his head up and down while humming and sucking. The sensations were to much for our favorite blonde. He was moaning and "purring" in pleasure as the familiar coil in his lower abdomen tightened and tightened. One particularly long suck from Sasuke was the final straw as the fore-mentioned coil erupted, sending Naruto into pure bliss as his seed spurted into his lover's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed every last drop of his lover's seed then pulled said blonde into another mind blowing kiss. The younger male could taste him self in other half's mouth eliciting a throaty moan to escape only to be caught in the kiss and for his once limp member to become erect again. The broke apart and the raven haired male reached to the bedside table and retrieved the bottle of lube they kept there. He was about to open it when Naruto stopped him shaking his head.

"I want you to take me raw." he said. His voice was soft yet filled with lust and love. Sasuke looked doubtful, but Naruto leaned back and positioned his lover's manhood at his hole. Catching the hint, Sasuke gripped the blonde's hips and slowly entered him.

There was pain. There was a hell of a lot of pain. It hurt like a bitch, but Naruto would endure. A few tears escaped his azure eyes and a sob escaped his mouth. Sasuke stopped for a moment and kissed the tears away before continuing to inch into the tight heat that is Naruto's ass.

After what seemed like eternity, the raven's manhood was fully sheathed in the blonde's tight hole. Naruto gave Sasuke a nod telling him he could move. He carefully pulled out causing his lover to wince until just the head remained in. Then he thrust back in. His blonde lover screamed in both pain and pleasure as his prostrate was hit dead on in the first thrust. His vision was overcome with white as his lover repeatedly hit his prostrate over and over again. Soon there was no pain, only pleasure as the blonde begged for more.

"Sa-ha-suke! Harder! hm...ngh...ha!" Naruto moaned out in between heavy pants. Sasuke complied. His thrust speed up to a frantic pace. The signs of a coming release becoming more and more evident to the two lovers.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's neglected member and began to pump in time with his thrust. That did it. A few thrust later and the blonde released his seed all over his and Sasuke's stomach with a shout of his lover's name. Several thrust later and Sasuke came deep inside his lover with a low grunt of his blonde's name as well.

The raven pulled out and collapsed next to the panting blonde.

"I love you." Naruto said sleep beginning to overtake him.

"Hn. Love you too." Sasuke replied before allowing sleep to overcome him.

XXXXXX

The next morning (around 9:15)

XXXXXX

The two lover's were still in bed, but they were awake. The two just finished their morning "exercise" and were just basking in each others company.

"So," Naruto started. "You finally ended it with Sakura?"

"Yea. It was actually kind of funny seeing her become desperate to keep me there, but in the end it became annoying which made want to leave more." Sasuke said grimacing at the memory. (see previous chapter) Naruto chuckled a little at this.

"So, what about your house?"

"Not mine. It's been in Sakura's name the entire time." Naruto gaped at his sadistic boyfriend.

"She can't afford such a house!" Sasuke smirked.

"Well she should of thought of that before she insisted she be of more use."

"That's mean." The blonde said pouting cutely. He then added on a bit more seductively "I like it."

"Do you now?" The raven asked with and elegant eyebrow arched.

"Yea I do. I think it deserves a reward." Naruto whispered in his other half's ear, nipping on it slightly. This caused "little Sasuke" to perk up and then Sasuke pounced.

The two lover's once again engaged in passionate love making or "exercise." It's a good thing Naruto lives in an apartment that's practically sound proof.

XXXXXX

With Sakura (at 1:50 p.m.)

XXXXXX

Sakura looked like a hot mess. She was still in that pink furry nightgown, but it had food stains suggesting that the woman had indulged herself in with the food in the refrigerator. Her hair was unkempt and her eyes were red and puffy obviously from all the crying she had been doing.

About an hour ago, Sasuke arrived holding hands with Naruto and a few other friends in tow. The came and cleared out all of Sasuke's stuff. NOT including the pink boxer's she got him for Valentine's day (he never wore them) or the really expensive cologne she swore he said he wanted, that she bought for his birthday last year (Naruto bought him the same cologne, but his had an orange ribbon around the neck making it very special). So she sat around and mopped trying to figure out where she went wrong, but could find no explanation.

Maybe if she never watched those specials on women television about the signs your man is cheating she and him would be together.

Wishful thinking

Truth be told she would have had her doubts anyway.

She thought her boyfriend was cheating...turns out he was.

* * *

THE END!

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?

Hit the review button and tell me!

More stories coming soon.


End file.
